Fugitivos de Azkaban
by Juliana Black Lichtler
Summary: Uma história "Harry vai para Azkaban". Condenado por soltar o basilisco da Câmara Secreta, Harry é posto em uma cela próxima a do mais temido bruxo do mundo, Sirius Black. UA, 3º ano, pares canon, pré RelíquiasdaMorte. TRADUÇÃO, CAP 01.


Fugitivos de Azkaban

**Fugitivos de Azkaban**

**Autor:** Bajab

**N/A – Esta história foi criada antes de As Relíquias da Morte e então não inclui as mudanças que o livro introduziu. Todos os direitos reservados.**

Disclaimer: O universo Harry Potter e todo o material com ele relacionado são propriedades de J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury e Warner Brothers. Eu não estou de nenhum jeito afiliado a JKR, Bloomsbury ou Warner Brothers, e uso seus materiais sem sua permissão ou conhecimento, a menos que JKR esteja espreitando e tropece por aqui. (Hiya Jô!)

_**Esta história se passa depois de A Câmara Secreta**_

**Nota da Tradutora: **Fiquei tão feliz que o Bajab me deixou traduzir! (olhinhos brilhantes). Sim sim, eu, Ju, outra vez, sou só a tradutora. Essa fic, como já foi dito, se passa após A Câmara Secreta, mas mesmo sendo mais velhinha ela continua sendo fantástica. Eu a li depois de ter terminado de ler a série, e amei assim mesmo, e a Alu (minha co-autora e co-tradutora) gostou também. Aconselho a lerem MESMO! Essa fic está entre as melhores que já li. Mesmo.

**Fic original: Fugitives of Azkaban **(www . fanfiction . net/s/3595986/1/ ) (sem os espaços)

**N/T.2: **Juro que todo mês sai pelo menos um capítulo. Mas vou me esforçar ao máximo para postar mais rápido. Prometo mesmo. E qualquer erro ortográfico, avisem pela review, ok?

**Boa leitura! xD**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_**CAPÍTULO 01 – A fuga da Câmara Secreta**_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Em uma cela suja e úmida no nível mais baixo da mais temida prisão no mundo mágico, o garoto Harry Potter, de treze anos, estremecia enquanto os dementadores se moviam silenciosamente em direção à sua cela e memórias indesejáveis subiam à sua mente.

_-Lágrimas de Fênix... – disse Riddle baixinho, olhando o braço de Harry. – É claro... poderes curativos... me esqueci..._

_Ele olhou para o rosto de Harry._

_-Mas não faz diferença. Na realidade, prefiro assim. __Só você e eu, Harry Potter… você e eu..._

_E ergueu a varinha..._

_Então num farfalhar de penas, Fawkes sobrevoou os dois e uma coisa caiu no colo de Harry – o diário._

_Por uma fração de segundo, Harry e Riddle, a varinha ainda erguida, olharam para o diário._

_Então, sem pensar, sem raciocinar, como se tivesse pretendido fazer isso o tempo todo, Harry agarrou a presa do basilisco no chão ao lado dele e enterrou-a direto no __**coração da forma distraída do estudante.**_

_Ouviu-se um grito longo e cortante. Riddle estava se contorcendo e virando, gritando e se debatendo e então ele desapareceu._

_A varinha de Harry caiu no chão com estrépito e houve silêncio. _

_O corpo inteiro tremendo, Harry se levantou. Sua cabeça rodava como se tivesse acabado de viajar quilômetros com pó de Flu. _

_Lentamente, recolheu a varinha e o Chapéu Seletor._

_Um gemido fraco veio do fim da Câmara; Gina estava se mexendo. _

_Enquanto Harry corria para a garota, ela se sentou. Seus olhos espantados ziguezaguearam do enorme vulto do basilisco morto para Harry, com suas vestes encharcadas de sangue, e daí para o diário em sua mão. _

_**Um sorriso curvou os cantos de sua boca.**_

_**-Harry – oh, Harry – eu tentei lhe dizer, mas você não escuta muito bem, não é? – ela disse. –Embora eu deva confessar que estou surpreso que você tenha tido presença de espírito suficiente para destruir meu corpo conjurado. **_

As memórias magicamente convocadas começaram a esmaecer à medida que o adolescente lentamente voltava ao presente. Os gritos de seus pais sendo assassinados não eram nem de longe a pior memória de sua curta vida. De fato, aquelas memórias seriam quase bem-vindas agora. Outras imagens o atormentavam nesses dias, memórias piores que a morte de pessoas que ele nem conhecera.

Enquanto os últimos efeitos daqueles guardas monstruosos o deixavam, ele escutou o som de uma leve batida vinda da cela igualmente suja na porta próxima, e o som da voz preocupada de seu padrinho ecoou na cela praticamente vazia.

-Pontas, você está aí? – veio o sussurro baixo do canto próximo à ponta da cama nua.

Eles haviam quebrado o morteiro entre alguns dos blocos de pedra mal encaixados para fazer uma pequena abertura que unia as duas respectivas celas. Não era muito, mas significava que eles podiam conversar um com o outro mais facilmente do que através da grade na porta de metal.

-Pontas! – veio a voz trêmula, um pouco mais alto dessa vez. – Qual é, sai dessa.

Harry sabia que Sirius algumas vezes parecia confundir-se sobre quem Harry era, algumas vezes trocando ele por seu pai, mas o homem não estava nem de perto tão perdido quanto a maioria dos outros habitantes deste nível.

-Qual é, Pontas – insistiu a voz. – Mude de volta. Vamos lá, parceiro. Não me abandone agora. Mude de volta. Você sabe que não pode ficar desse jeito para sempre.

_Por que não?_ pensou Harry.

O que estava tão errado em passar o resto de sua vida certamente curta como um animal? Sua mente ficava mais em paz desse jeito. Talvez, se ele ficasse assim tempo suficiente, ele pudesse esquecer tudo e nunca mais precisasse reviver um pesadelo novamente.

-Por favor? – pediu Sirius baixinho. – Eu não acho que poderei continuar se você desistir agora.

Harry suspirou para si mesmo.

A única coisa, que poderia remotamente ser considerada boa em vir para esta prisão, era o afeto que tinha por seu padrinho.

Sirius respondeu à presença de Harry, arrastando sua mente falhada das profundezas onde ela se escondia para fora. Algumas vezes, especialmente quando ele estava recontando tempos mais felizes para seu afilhado, ele parecia quase normal.

Desistir agora e abandoná-lo iria sem dúvida destruir o homem, especialmente depois do esforço do prisioneiro de longa data em se apresentar e ganhar a confiança de Harry.

-Se você não mudar de volta neste instante, eu vou aí e lhe darei uma surra como você nunca levou antes, rapazinho! – ironizou Sirius, no que ele supunha ser uma imitação extremamente pobre da mãe de Harry.

Incrivelmente, isso fez Harry rir.

Com um suave "pop!" ele era mais uma vez um esquelético e pálido jovem garoto deitado sob uma manta puída em uma cama raquítica possivelmente na pior prisão no mundo, mas ele estava sorrindo – um sorriso fraco e torto, mas um sorriso acima de tudo.

-Agora, isso é uma coisa que eu gostaria de ver – disse Harry, sua voz séria e áspera.

-Não me tente – respondeu Sirius, com um óbvio alívio em sua voz. – E não tenho dúvidas de que você está sentado naquela sua cama dupla macia bebendo suco de abóbora em um canudo de quatro pés de comprimento() enquanto eu apodreço neste banheiro de cela.

-Eu já lhe disse um milhão de vezes – Harry respondeu. – É um canudo de cinco pés de comprimento.

Sirius riu brevemente antes de fazer a pergunta que Harry sabia que viria.

-Então, o que nós vamos fazer hoje, filhote? Nós temos algumas horas antes que os dementadores voltem trazendo nosso jantar. Tem algum plano?

Harry suspirou novamente. Era um jogo que eles começaram a jogar pouco depois que Harry chegara à cela, uma vez que Sirius tivera a visão de um clone de James Potter de treze anos de idade sendo carregado pela prisão.

Um número de prisioneiros havia respondido ao aprisionamento de Harry. Surpreendentemente, uns poucos que ainda mantinham algum resto de sanidade ficaram ultrajados e desgostosos que um garoto tão jovem pudesse ser trancado na mesma seção que eles. Outros foram menos corteses.

Muitos dos antigos seguidores de Voldemort riram e zombaram, arriscando um choque agudo das varinhas dos guardas humanos, para rir no rosto da pessoa que uma vez foi celebrada como a salvadora do mundo mágico.

Era ainda um mistério para Harry como ele fora condenado por libertar a criatura da Câmara para causar destruição na escola, ou como ele era considerado responsável pela catatonia de Gina. Então de novo; a Sirius nunca fora dado um tribunal.

-Não estou certo hoje, Almofadinhas – ele respondeu. – Acho que eu poderia tirar um monte de cochilos. Você sabe, tirar um dia de folga...

Um grito inumano de terror e desespero de uma cela mais abaixo no corredor o interrompeu.

A despeito de sobreviver na prisão por meses, ele ainda era sacudido pelos ocasionais ataques de loucura que alguns dos outros encarcerados sofriam. Merlin sabia o quão perto ele próprio chegara de gritar de loucura.

Muitas de suas conversas eram interrompidas por outros ocupantes em seus momentos mais lúcidos, embora alguns tivessem sanidade suficiente para tentar conversar com eles.

-CALE A BOCA, SEU PORCO! – gritou Sirius, quase histericamente, em resposta. – ALGUNS DE NÓS ESTÃO TENTANDO TER UMA CONVERSA CIVIL AQUI!

Meia dúzia de vozes se juntaram a ele, reclamando até que o grito parasse.

Harry não tinha dúvidas de que ele teria há muito tempo se tornado um dos "gritantes" como Sirius os chamava, se ele não, em um golpe de ironia muito inacreditável para se considerar, tivesse sido posto na cela ao lado da pertencente ao seu mais lúcido padrinho.

Algumas vezes ele imaginava se Dumbledore arranjara isso, por misericórdia, ou se Malfoy o providenciara, como uma punição adicional.

Harry podia não entender como ele havia sido posto nesta cela, deixado sozinho como ele estava transferido no nível de segurança máximo, mas ele sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, quem era o responsável.

Lúcio Malfoy.

Entre Malfoy, aquele idiota do Fudge, o semi-recuperado Lockhart fraudulento, e a amável família de Harry – os Dursley, Harry foi convincentemente apresentado como alguém a caminho de se tornar o próximo Lorde das Trevas.

Como alguém podia acreditar na fantástica história que Lockhart contou sobre enfrentar o basilisco, especialmente à luz dos testemunhos de Harry e Rony, era um mistério para Harry. Não apenas o público bruxo acreditou nisso, como também eles estavam totalmente convencidos de que ele era Voldemort renascido.

Em virtude do caso feito por Malfoy, e sem dúvida devido a muito ouro mudando de mãos, Rony foi mandado para o St.Mungos, e Harry condenado ao inferno, enquanto Lockhart e Malfoy eram alçados à novas alturas de popularidade.

-Vamos lá, parceiro – insistiu Sirius, uma vez que todos os gritos pararam e o nível de barulho morria e retornava ao seu normal murmúrio aborrecido de miséria e sofrimento. – Você é de longe muito jovem para desperdiçar sua vida na cama sonhando com garotas e quadribol. É tempo de levantar e conquistar. Vamos lá, seu saco de ossos preguiçoso.

Sirius mantinha Harry lúcido, e vivo. Ele conversou com ele nas primeiras semanas quase sem parar. Mesmo quando os dementadores estavam na mesma cela, Sirius se mantinha conversando com Harry, chamando-o através das barras, incitando-o a ignorar as horríveis memórias e focar em um fato único; que ele era inocente.

Quando a presença dos dementadores ameaçavam destruir Harry, Sirius lhe contava histórias da juventude de seus pais.

Quando isso começou a se tornar menos efetivo, Sirius o ajudou a tornar-se um animago.

O fato de Harry estar apto a realizar a transformação completa em um período tão curto de tempo deixou ambos atônitos. Sirius tinha certeza que isso tinha haver com a mocidade de Harry, uma vez que os marotos acharam mais fácil aprender como adolescentes do que bruxas e bruxos com o dobro de sua idade.

Ele especulava que a ausência de familiaridade de Harry com a magia poderia ter contribuído também – alguma coisa sobre sua magia não ter sido pregada ao seu corpo ainda – mas Harry suspeitava que fosse por causa da pressão de tentar sobreviver naquela aparente condenação eterna que a vida na prisão era para ele.

Poderia ter sido mesmo algo como magia acidental que muitos adolescentes continuavam experimentando ocasionalmente até seu quarto ano na escola, estimulando a transformação.

Não importava como. O que importava era que, um mês atrás, ele conseguira se transformar com sucesso pela primeira vez, e isso estava salvando sua sanidade e sua vida.

O problema agora era que estava se tornando incrivelmente difícil para ele mudar de volta, especialmente desde que o efeito dos dementadores parecia estar se tornando mais forte.

-Está ficando pior, Sirius – ele disse, todos os traços de humor o deixando abruptamente. – Eu quase vi a Câmara inteira desta vez; logo depois de eu matar o basilisco.

Ele ouviu Sirius cair para o chão de sua cela próximo ao buraco.

-Nós temos que escapar, então – Sirius disse. – É o único jeito.

Era um plano louco, quase certo que falhasse, mas se ele não saísse da prisão logo, sabia que estava condenado de qualquer jeito.

Qualquer esperança de Dumbledore ou um dos professores virem resgatá-lo já há muito se havia ido.

A incapacidade do diretor de impedir que ele fosse condenado em primeiro lugar deixou Harry sentindo-se traído, e a ferocidade do ataque do mais velho dos Weasley, à despeito da forte defesa de Rony, fez com que se sentisse mais culpado do que jamais estivera antes.

De um lado, ele sentia como se merecesse estar aqui, por não salvar Gina.

Sirius retirou-o daquele pensamento espiral de auto-condenação. Através de horas de conversas, o homem mais velho argumentou e riu e ensinou Harry sobre a vida, do seu ponto de vista admitidamente distorcido.

Quando Harry olhava de volta para isso, ele podia claramente ver o quanto Sirius melhorara desde que se tornara seu vizinho de cela, e, em retorno, Harry encontrou um amigo de verdade em um lugar que nunca antes conhecera nada exceto medo e ódio.

-Quando? – ele perguntou, sabendo que ele estava empurrando-os para um provável curso fatal de ação.

-Essa noite – respondeu Sirius, depois de uma pausa curta. – Sem chance de desistir disso, especialmente se você está piorando. Isso não vai ser fácil, você sabe?

-Eu sei – Harry disse.

-Durma um pouco então.

Harry assentiu, sabendo que Sirius não podia vê-lo, e fechou seus olhos.

Ele correu sua mente pelos exercícios de meditação que Sirius lhe ensinara, e logo estava mergulhado profundamente em um sono que seria novamente interrompido por pesadelos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ronald Weasley marchava pelo corredor se afastando do que ele sabia que seria uma das últimas de suas sessões de terapia.

Seus chinelos macios eram incapazes de fazer nada mais substancial que sons leves e evasivos, não importava o quanto ele tentasse, mas a essa altura ele estava muito distraído para pensar em tentar.

Depois de meses de terapia intensiva, Rony estava além de qualquer necessidade infantil de mostrar sua rebeldia, mas ele fazia isso de vez em quando, apenas para ser consistente.

De fato, mentalmente, Rony era quase um novo homem.

Intensamente questionado por habilidosos legilimentes, examinando particularmente memórias significativas em uma penseira, e longas horas sendo forçado a abertamente discutir e confrontar suas emoções e sentimentos, deram a Rony calma e estabilidade que ele nunca antes sonhara ser possível.

Todos os curadores concordavam, quando eles pensavam que ele não estava por perto para ouvir suas discussões francas, que ele era nada mais que um normal, atormentado e irado adolescente com um pequeno complexo de inferioridade e alguns problemas de ciúme, que eles ajudaram a eliminar facilmente.

Agora, depois de ter os mais respeitados especialistas em mente da Grã-Bretanha passado semanas trabalhando com ele, ele era um adolescente sensível e superior, anos mais maduro que a vasta maioria de seus semelhantes.

Até seu medo mortal de aranhas fora dominado.

Quase.

Ainda a única coisa que eles não tinham sido capazes de fazer, o fator central que nem mesmo as mais vangloriadas habilidades ou o mais bem pago curador bruxo poderia mudar, era fazê-lo culpar Harry Potter pelo estado de sua irmã.

Todo o trabalho duro deles apenas o fizeram mais confiante em sua crença, e o instigaram a uma fé inabalável em seu melhor amigo.

Mesmo seus pais, primeiro convencidos de que Harry de algum modo confundira Rony, quando encararam a convicção absoluta de seu filho mais novo na inocência do garoto-que-sobreviveu, começaram a duvidar de suas próprias crenças e a questionar as várias histórias que lhes haviam sido contadas sobre o seqüestro de sua única filha.

Os irmãos mais velhos de Rony estavam divididos em suas opiniões, e foram proibidos de discutir o assunto, tanto em casa quanto quando visitando Rony, depois que uma vez mais eles regrediram a uma briga de socos durante um dos encontros "supervisionados" com os curadores como parte da terapia do garoto mais novo.

Um dos curadores frisou isso perfeitamente em outro de seus supostamente secretos encontros.

-Nós podemos muito bem mentir para Fudge a respeito do progresso do jovem Sr.Weasley, porque o único jeito de mudar a mente daquele garoto seria se nós fisicamente a tirássemos do crânio e a enviássemos para o Departamento de Mistérios. Ele com certeza convenceu _a mim!_

Foi assim que Rony soube que seu tempo na prisão branca e imaculada estava chegando ao fim.

Ele sabia que havia vencido todos eles.

Não era orgulho de criança, ou arrogância desnecessária. Era a calma confiança de alguém que havia procurado fundo no buraco de sua alma para encontrar, lutar e banir os demônios que espreitavam por ali.

Uma vez que estivesse fora, ele iria resgatar Harry – não importava o preço.

Aquele era o plano, até a "entrevista" com os três curadores que cuidavam do seu caso ser rudemente interrompida por um agressivo par de aurores exigindo interrogar Rony.

Através da barragem de questões sem sentimentos lançadas contra ele, com brutal ignorância do seu suposto estado "delicado" e sobre as objeções dos curadores, Rony descobriu um fato sólido:

Harry Potter, o garoto-que-sobreviveu, seu melhor amigo, havia mais uma vez feito o impossível.

Ele não apenas escapara da prisão de Azkaban – supostamente a mais segura e competente que já existira – ele também resgatara seu padrinho enquanto estava lá.

Um sorriso curvou a boca de Rony enquanto ele retornava para seu quarto esterilizado e para a pilha de deveres da escola que pacientemente esperavam por ele.

Parecia que ele não era o único com um espírito indomável.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_-Harry – oh Harry – eu tentei lhe dizer, mas você não escuta muito bem, não é? – Gina disse calmamente. – Embora eu deva confessar que eu estou surpreso que você tenha tido presença de espírito suficiente para destruir meu corpo conjurado._

_O medo apertou o coração de Harry enquanto a voz dela ecoava pela câmara. Ela tinha um tom pesado e frio, assim como a de Riddle._

_-Está certo – concordou a jovem garota, vendo sua expressão. – Minha alma está agora neste corpo, como eu disse a você, e nada do que você fizer pode mudar isso._

_E então Gina riu uma risada terrível que congelou Harry em seu pânico crescente. _

_-Ela não pode estar morta – ele disse. – Eu destruí você!_

_A risada parou e os olhos frios o encararam como se estivessem olhando para um inseto. _

_-Não, Harry, você destruiu apenas a simulação da minha memória – o corpo conjurado que eu habitaria uma vez que a vida fosse extinguida neste aqui. _

_Gina/Riddle se levantou, uma varinha repentinamente apareceu em sua mão._

_-Claro, eu não posso permitir que você saia daqui vivo, Harry. Então adeus._

_Quando ela ergueu a varinha, ele atirou o chapéu contra ela e se lançou para frente._

_Gina atirou o chapéu para o lado mas não pôde impedir Harry quando ele agarrou seus robes e derrubou ambos no chão._

_Apesar de sua situação decrépita, a força do seu medo estava dirigindo-o, mas a luta com o basilisco estava cobrando seu preço, e a condição superior de Gina começava a se revelar enquanto eles lutavam. Lentamente ela começou a girar a varinha na direção dele, ignorando os melhores esforços dele em mantê__-la longe._

_Grunhindo com esforço, Harry sabia que ele iria perder, e no segundo em que a varinha fosse apontada para ele, estaria tudo acabado._

_-Desista, Potter – ela rosnou. – Você vai morrer._

_Em desespero, Harry repentinamente mudou a direção em que ele empurrava os braços dela e a varinha passou pelo seu rosto. A manobra perigosa funcionara e Gina rapidamente liberou um feitiço que voou por cima do ombro dele tão perto que ele sentiu o cabelo sobre suas orelhas queimarem com sua passagem._

_-O que você pensa que vai fazer, Harry? – Gina perguntou, obviamente tentando distrai-lo enquanto tentava trazer a varinha de volta. – Me matar com suas próprias mãos?_

_De repente Harry sabia o que ele precisava fazer._

_Segurando os braços dela longe com uma mão, Harry encostou a outra mão no lado do rosto de Gina, como ele havia feito com Quirell um ano antes._

_-__AAAARGH!_

_Gina soltou um grito inumano de dor e largou a varinha, tentando sair debaixo de Harry. O lado de seu rosto queimando, como o de Quirell queimara; seus dedos soltavam fumaça onde tocavam a pele de Harry._

_Harry agarrou o outro lado da cabeça de Gina com sua mão agora livre e segurou pela sua vida._

_O grito dela chegou a novas alturas enquanto ela batia os braços selvagemente e sacudia o corpo violentamente tentando escapar do tormento, mas ele a prendeu com as pernas e a segurou._

_A carne estava quase fervendo no rosto dela, e Harry intimamente recuou diante do horror do que ele estava fazendo, mas ainda ele segurou enquanto ela lutava menos e seus gritos diminuíam._

_Quando ela parou de se mover ele desabou sobre ela, chorando. Ele sentia o calor de seu sangue se misturando com suas lágrimas quentes enquanto elas corriam por seu rosto. _

As gotas de água em seu rosto acordaram Harry.

Gradualmente ele começou a se dar conta que, enquanto ele estava aparentemente aconchegado sob um cobertor peludo, e mais aquecido do que ele estivera desde que entrara na prisão, se sentia muito desconfortável.

Parte disso era porque ele estava deitado de lado ainda em sua forma de pássaro, uma posição pouco natural com a qual seu corpo animago não estava acostumado.

Outra razão para seu atual nível de desconforto era o peso do "cobertor peludo". A forma canina de Sirius era bem grande, apesar de sua condição deplorável, e o peso era porque Harry estava no momento descansando sobre as patas do animal, apertado sob o queixo do cachorro adormecido.

Finalmente. Harry percebeu que a maior causa de seu desconforto era o cheiro.

Cães molhados fedem.

E Sirius estava muito molhado.

Eles conseguiram escapar da prisão negra e murada alguns dias atrás; o plano de Sirius funcionando quase exatamente como ele previra. Os dementadores não perceberam o cão deslizar pela porta quando eles estavam coletando as tigelas vazias de comida, e dificilmente tiveram algum tempo para reagir quando o mesmo cão escorregou para dentro da próxima cela que eles abriram e então saiu carregando um grande pássaro em sua boca.

O vazio nas duas celas tornou-se aparente nas rondas de refeições seguintes, mas Sirius ganhou tempo suficiente para carregar o inconsciente Harry pela confusa prisão e dentro da noite antes que qualquer tipo de busca por eles começasse.

Como ele conseguira escalar os parapeitos e então nadar o vasto e bravo mar, era um mistério para Harry, que tivera uns poucos vislumbres de consciência durante a jornada noturna.

Memórias borradas de ondas quebrando perigando arrancá-los do tronco que eles usavam como uma balsa se misturavam com flashes das presas enormes gentilmente se fechando em torno do seu frágil corpo.

Sirius jurara que ele se mantivera utilizando uma onda de energia de Harry de vez em quando, mas admitira que ele não estava particularmente lúcido no momento.

Desde então eles raramente estavam na forma humana, mudando de poucas em poucas horas para parar e tentar manter longe a demência que vinha quando se ficava na forma animal por muito tempo. Assim, eles sabiam que estavam próximos disso, mas não era como se eles tivessem muita escolha naquele momento.

Harry estava tendo dificuldades para aprender a voar. Teria sido até engraçado, se eles não estivessem tão desesperados.

Sirius raciocinou que eles ainda não haviam tido uma chance de verdade de ficarem secos desde a sua "nadada" para a segurança, que havia deixado a Harry o atual dilema de Sirius tentando manter Harry seco e aquecido contra a noite chuvosa colocando-o embaixo de seu casaco peludo, dentro da rude cabana feita de galhos de árvores.

O pio indignado de Harry perturbou o cão adormecido, que levou alguns instantes para acordar antes de repentinamente se levantar e inadvertidamente afundar Harry no chão.

Harry pulou sobre seus pés e deu outro pio, esperando expressar a profundidade do seu desgosto. Ele foi satisfeito por algo que parecia um estúpido sorriso do cachorro massivo antes do mesmo recuar um passo para trás e se sacudir do jeito tradicional dos cães molhados em qualquer lugar, mas com satisfação demais para um animal normal.

Harry esticou suas asas e deu com elas uma batida experimental, que inesperadamente o ergueu do chão algumas polegadas. Não havia dúvida de que eles pareciam mais leves, e fortes.

_Isso poderia funcionar de verdade_, ele pensou, antes de dar uma tentativa mais séria.

Para o deleite em forma de latidos de Sirius, sua primeira batida com força o arremessou do chão diretamente para o galho sobre sua cabeça, quase batendo nele e causando-lhe uma queda de costas com estrelas em sua visão.

Com um suave "pop", Sirius retornou à forma humana, chorando de rir.

Harry juntou-se a ele alguns segundos depois, massageando o topo de sua cabeça onde definitivamente um galo crescia.

Ele sabia que eles estavam agindo de forma um pouco histérica, mas eles mereciam aquela pausa. Comer a pouca caça a ser encontrada que Sirius podia capturar, e se esconder de vários grupos mágicos de busca, incluindo grupos de dementadores, mantivera seus nervos à flor da pele de medo por dois dias direto.

Apenas nas últimas horas as coisas haviam facilitado um pouco, possivelmente porque eles estavam longe da prisão, ou possivelmente porque, sem sinal de dois homens em fuga para seguir por parte dos grupos de busca, seus perseguidores haviam decidido que o par morrera no mar bravo.

Ou ainda, Harry e Sirius estavam tomando o caminho errado e se aproximando da prisão, onde as buscas já haviam estado, ao invés de se afastarem.

-Oh, Piupiu – riu Sirius. – Eu juro, você pode ter aprendido a transformação animaga mais rápido que qualquer outro na história, mas eu aposto que você tem igualmente o pior recorde de dominar a forma animal.

-Ei! – protestou Harry. – Eu magoei com isso. Não é minha culpa que as primeiras semanas tentando aprender como voar tenham se passado em uma sala grande o suficiente apenas para esticar minhas asas! Eu nem mesmo sei que tipo de pássaro eu sou, apesar da sua brilhante observação de que é um tipo "_meio_" falcão!

Eles riram por alguns minutos mais antes que a seriedade da situação os apanhasse novamente.

-Então, para onde nós vamos? – perguntou Harry.

Seu único foco fora sobreviver, e escapar da prisão. Sirius mencionara algumas possibilidades, mas eles não haviam discutido muito isso, não se atrevendo a desenvolver muita fé em planejar demais o avanço.

-Primeiro, nós nos concentramos em alimentar você propriamente – respondeu Sirius, olhando para Harry criticamente. – Você está de longe muito magro e fraco para um garoto da sua idade.

Harry não comentou. Seu tratamento nas mãos dos Dursley sempre o deixaram doentiamente magro, mas os meses no cárcere fizeram sua forma antiga parecer positivamente gorda em comparação. Sirius tampouco não estava bem nutrido.

-Eventualmente nós vamos precisar de ajuda – Sirius continuou. – Eu tenho um amigo ou dois que poderiam estar dispostos a arriscar seus pescoços por nós, mas nós teremos que ser muito cuidadosos. Os aurores e Malfoy não deixarão você escapar facilmente.

-Ou a você – disse Harry. – Atrás de mim, você provavelmente está no topo da lista dos mais procurados.

Sirius fez uma careta em ridícula indignação.

-O que você quer dizer com "atrás de você"?

Levou outra hora ou duas, mas Harry finalmente estava voando e rapidamente sentindo satisfação por sua forma animaga. Ele ainda não estava certo sobre que tipo de pássaro era, e melhor que dizer que ele era definitivamente um falcão, Sirius não sabia tampouco.

-Ei, o único tipo de pássaro que eu costumava prestar atenção usava robes e maquiagem – brincou Sirius.

Uma vez que Harry estava no ar, tudo começava a vir naturalmente. Era como a sua primeira vez em uma vassoura, mas mil vezes melhor. Antes que ele soubesse, estava investindo e mergulhando em velocidades incríveis, confundindo os outros pássaros com vôos dramáticos.

Repentinamente, seu estômago roncou com fome, e seus instintos tomaram conta. Em um piscar de olhos ele segurava a carcaça quebrada de um gordo pombo em suas garras.

Harry pôde perceber que Sirius estava muito impressionado quando apresentou-se com o jantar, mas tentava duramente não demonstrar.

-Não é tão bom quanto o coelho que eu peguei ontem à noite – Sirius disse, olhando o pombo criticamente. – Mas é aceitável.

-Podemos por favor cozinhar esse? – pediu Harry.

-Claro. Assim que você aprender como se faz fogo – respondeu Sirius, sorrindo com malícia.

Harry rosnou. Ele previamente já havia tentado o velho "esfregar juntos dois gravetos" por uma hora antes de desistir e mudar para sua forma animaga para comer o coelho. Sirius podia comer quase tudo tanto em sua forma animaga quanto na humana, estando cozido ou não, mas Harry tinha um estômago muito mais fraco.rius podia comer quase tudo tanto em sua forma animaga quanto na humana, estando cozido ou ntava duramente norrera no mar bravo

Então, um horrível frio familiar desceu sobre eles apesar do céu antes limpo.

-Mude! – rosnou Sirius, derrubando o pombo e agarrando Harry. – Mude AGORA!

Harry lutou contra o fluxo de memórias e pânico, e tentou forçar seu corpo a mudar.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Hermione Granger estava tendo o pior ano de sua vida.

Depois de ser petrificada antes que pudesse contar a ninguém exceto uma monitora da Corvinal sobre sua teoria sobre o que monstro de Slytherin seria, ela acordou no hospital para descobrir que seu melhor amigo estava sendo preso por quase assassinar a irmã de seu outro melhor amigo.

Não apenas isso, mas seus argumentos bem pensados e lógicos pela inocência de Harry foram ignorados pelas autoridades como nada mais que delírios de uma fã apaixonada.

Mesmo seus professores pareceram deixá-la de lado, ignorando suas sugestões na pressa de proteger o diretor que estava sendo responsabilizado pela supostas ações de Harry.

Tendo que recuar e assistir seus dois melhores amigos sendo condenados quando ela sabia que eles eram inocentes foi a última gota. Embora ela fosse forte, e mais corajosa que quase todos, assistir sem poder ajudar Rony e Harry sendo arrastado embora foi mais do que ela podia suportar.

-Mãe – ela disse, depois de ouvir o veredicto e assistir um Harry Potter acorrentado sendo carregado embora pelos dementadores. – Eu não quero voltar para Hogwarts.

-Eu compreendo – sua mãe consolou. – Há apenas um dia ou dois de aula ainda, de qualquer jeito. Tenho certeza que o diretor vai deixar você voltar para casa mais cedo.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça tristemente, as lágrimas continuamente descendo por seu rosto.

-Não, mãe, eu não me refiro a esse ano, eu me refiro a sempre. Eu nunca mais quero voltar para Hogwarts de novo.

-De fato – ela continuou, a convicção em sua voz forte apesar do rio de lágrimas que caía de seus olhos. – Eu nunca mais quero colocar o pé no mundo mágico de novo, não enquanto Harry está preso e Rony em uma instituição de tratamento mental.

No final, ela acabou conseguindo a maioria dos seus desejos. Não retornou para Hogwarts, e se isolou quase completamente do mundo mágico, mas continuou sua educação mágica através de professores particulares e estudando sozinha.

Descobrir que bruxas menores de idade podiam usar magia para intentos educacionais foi outro prego na caixa de confinamento da sociedade hipócrita para com a bruxa mais brilhante de sua geração.

Por décadas bruxas e bruxos, sem dúvida de famílias ricas de puros-sangues, tiveram a opção de usar magia sob uma das mais estúpidas falhas de lei imagináveis. Com apenas um professor particular designado por apenas uma hora por semana, Hermione podia usar magia vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana, em período letivo ou férias.

O fato de que havia muito mais que um professor particular, e assim sendo mais de uma hora por semana, era irrelevante.

Ela não procurou aprender a ser uma parte da comunidade escondida – ela simplesmente queria aprender o que eles sabiam. Ao invés de restringir seus estudos ao currículo de Hogwarts, ela deixou a si mesma a tarefa de também pegar o conteúdo equivalente dos trouxas, e estava determinada a entrar em uma universidade trouxa e ter uma carreira trouxa – e o mundo bruxo poderia viver como ele mesmo.

Lançando-se nos estudos para diminuir a dor causada pelos destinos dos amigos, ela começou a se tornar uma sombra de sua antiga eu, com apenas sua força e sua determinação levando-a adiante.

Seus professores, tanto mágicos quanto trouxas, expressavam suas preocupações para seus pais, que por sua vez ficaram desesperados em de algum jeito tentar retirar sua única filha de sua depressão profunda. Sem saberem a quem se voltar, eles escreveram uma carta, e a postaram com o endereço mais vago imaginável para o envelope.

Dois dias depois, um inesperado toque na campainha perturbou os estudos intensivos do regime de Hermione.

Ambos seus pais trabalhavam fora a maior parte do dia, embora eles tivessem mudado seus horários para na maior parte do tempo pelo menos um deles estar em casa quando não havia professores, e quase ninguém vinha visitá-los durante o dia.

Neste dia em particular, o professor de matemática trouxa saíra uns dez minutos mais cedo, e a mãe ligara para dizer que ela iria se atrasar um pouco devido a uma complicação com um canal difícil de um paciente, então Hermione estava sozinha.

Pouco disposta a quebrar sua concentração para atender o que provavelmente era um coletor que bate de porta em porta por alguma causa admirável, Hermione manteve os olhos no livro e abriu a porta sem medo, sabendo que ela havia refeito o limite de segurança quando seu professor saíra.

Quando ela finalmente ergueu os olhos, bateu-os com os olhos alegres de alguém que ela realmente não esperava ver novamente.

-Oi, Hermione – disse Rony.

**pé – é uma medida que equivale a 30,48cm. Imaginem um canudo de cinco pés! Seria de mais ou menos... 152.4cm! É quase do meu tamanho! o.O **


End file.
